Ringside Addiction (Queensland) Championship
The Ringside Addiction championship was formed in October 2007 as the PWA Queensland Championship as apart of Pro Wrestling Alliance Queensland (PWAQ) Events. The first champion was Sorrow who won a mini-tournament for the title. The title was defended in PWAQ as well as interstate companies as Nightmare Wrestling and Showtime Wrestling Alliance as well as PWAQ's sister brand, PWA Underground. The PWAQueensland Championship was always considered a workers title and stepping stone to the next level contenderships. The Queensland Championship has also had an infamous history of legitimately being held hostage by pro wrestlers who are so excited to hold the championship, that they have refused to return it after loosing it. On two occasions this has occurred. The title represented PWAQueensland until PWAQ evolved into "High Impact Wrestling" where the original "sticker" championship was replaced with a new championship based on the original design. The Queensland Title continued to prosper in High Impact Wrestling, Chaos Championship Wrestling and the Australasian Wrestling Federation continuing its legacy started in PWAQ. In 2018 after a hiatus, the Queensland Championship was re-branded as the "Ringside Addiction Championship" being re-crowned at Rise of the Warriors 12, being won by Asian Superstar Alex Cuevas who took it on an international tour of Asia and Eastern Europe, defending the title in countries like Singapore, China, Turkey and Malaysia. The championship returned to Australia in 2019 where it was defended in Woolongong as apart of All-Star Wrestling Australia's events around New South Wales. The title was vacated by Jace Chalmers in November 2019 who beat the previous champion and later refused to accept the championship as he saw it as a symbol of the corrupt management of All-Star Wrestling Australia. 2020 the title is slated to return........ Championship Lineage * Sorrow - October 27 2007 * Shadow Phoenix - February 16 2008 Vacated - March 22 2008 - Vacated when Shadow Phoenix returned to Japan * Mark Davis - April 19 2008 * Seoul - October 25 2008 * Mark Davis (2) - June 20 2009 * Obie Cartel - January 23 2010 * Deacon Star - March 20 2010 * Zero - April 24 2010 * Johnny Gunn - December 11 2010 * Kyote - April 9 2011 * PJ O'Connor - August 20 2011 ** Kyote handed the title to O'Connor to pursue a career in WWE * Ronnie St Michael - September 17 2011 * Jack Haggard - May 19 2012 * Kelso Kahoniz - June 23 2012 Vacated - October 1 2012 - Title Held Hostage * Bryan Lawson - January 17 2015 * DeeJay Havok - February 28 2015 * Spaceman Dacey - October 25 2015 Vacated - December 31 2015 - Title Held Hostage * DeeJay Havok (2) - October 15 2016 * Johnny Hardwood - June 3 2017 * DeeJay Havok (3) - August 25 2017 * Alex Cuevas - August 28 2018 * Johnny Starr - February 23 2019 * Jase Chalmers - October 12 2019 Vacated - October 12 2019 - Chalmers Refused To Accept The Title